


Migraine

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in response to a request that Sean take care of Elijah when he's feeling ill. Read the sequel: [Reciprocity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292717)

Sean was tense and half pissed off. Not much had gone right today. Since he slurped down his first cup of morning coffee he'd had fights with 1. His mother, 2. His estranged wife, and 3. His agent. He looked up and scowled. It was clouding up over Los Angeles, and was surely going to rain any second. "Given the way this day has gone," Sean groused "I'm tempted to take it personally."

He swung his car into Elijah's driveway, turned the engine off, and sat there looking at the house. "God." he thought, with a sigh, "I probably shouldn't go anywhere near him. If I end up in a fight with him too I'm throwing in the towel and moving to Alaska."

But he'd promised Elijah they'd spend the day and night together today and he was already late. He walked toward the house, already stewing. "If he yells at me because I'm late . . . " Sean thought. He let the words trail off in his mind and walked through the door . . . praying Elijah was in an understanding mood.

"Hey!" Sean yelled. "Where are you?"

"Here, Sean." Elijah's voice spoke from the bedroom. His voice sounded small and tight, as though he were fighting tears. Alarmed, Sean sprinted into the bedroom and halted just inside the door. It was totally dark, and Elijah was laying on the bed with some kind of washcloth over his eyes. "Oh, Seanie, please don't turn the light on!" Elijah pleaded. Sean sat down on the bed next to where he was lying and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice. "Are you sick?"

Elijah shook his head. "Migraine." He managed to squeak out before moaning and clutching his head with both hands. Sean knew he got them occasionally, so did Elijah's mother. But Sean had never been around when Elijah had one of these headaches and was astounded at how much pain he was experiencing. Astounded, and increasingly more distraught.

"What have you taken?" Sean asked him anxiously, looking around for medication.

"Not much I CAN take for this." Elijah whispered. "Just ride it out I guess." He grasped Sean's hand tightly and moaned again. The bed underneath him was wet with sweat and his other hand clenched the rumpled sheet, twisting it.

Sean shook his head. "No. Oh, no. You are absolutely not going to stay in this kind of pain. You may be able to stand it, but I CAN'T!" Within a minute he had his doctor on the phone, and after a brief conversation Sean hung up and returned to the bed. Kneeling on the floor he stroked Elijah's brow softly. "Now listen to me." Sean said softly. "I've got some medication being delivered that's going to put you to sleep so you won't be in this pain.

"But first," he murmured to Elijah "I want to pick you up and lay you down on the couch so I can change this bed. It's soaked in sweat and it's a rumpled mess. Will it hurt you if I lift you up?"

"No." Elijah whispered. "As long as you don't sit me up. Hurts to be upright."

"I won't, baby." Sean promised. He lifted Elijah in his arms and gently laid him down on the couch. Then he took the washcloth that was on Elijah's forehead. "Hot or cold?" he asked.

"Hot." Elijah told him.

Sean got the washcloth hot again and laid it gently over Elijah's forehead before quickly stripping the bed and changing it. Then he turned and looked at Elijah. He was dressed in just his underwear which was wrinkled and drenched in sweat. Sean got clean underwear and another warm wash cloth and towel and came back to the couch.

"Listen to me, baby." He murmured to Elijah. "I'm going to wash you off a little and get clean stuff on you. You just relax as much as you can and let Seanie take care of it. OK?"

Elijah nodded, biting his lip. As he stripped off Elijah's damp underwear Sean heard him whimper in pain and the sound nearly stopped his heart. He couldn't bear to see Elijah suffer like this. It was all he could do to keep his feelings under control. He felt the same way when Ally was ill. Filled with outraged anger that anything should harm the ones he adored. And feeling equally outraged anger at himself for not being able to make the pain, the hurt, the suffering go away.

Sean gently washed Elijah and got the clean underwear on him. He moved slowly and cautiously, being very careful not to jar him. Sean stopped what he was doing whenever Elijah moaned or whimpered and just held him gently until he was quiet again.

"Ready to go back to the bed?" Sean asked him.

Elijah's only answer was to hold up his arms, and Sean lifted him tenderly and carried him back to the bed. He kissed his cheek as he laid him back down. "Oh, god, Seanie." Elijah sighed as he stretched out on the clean sheets. "This feels so good."

"How long have you had this damn thing?" Sean asked.

"Since this morning."

"And you didn't CALL me?" Sean asked, incredulous.

Elijah just shook his head, which brought on a fresh bout of moaning. Sean clenched his teeth at the sound, but didn't leave Elijah's side. He stroked his forehead until he was quiet again.

"From now on," Sean said softly into his ear, "I am to be called the minute one of these comes on. First thing. Right away. No delay. Understood?"

Elijah gave him a half smile and lifted his hand to stroke Sean's cheek. "You are so good to me." He whispered.

Sean shook his head. "You're easy to be good to." He said, kissing Elijah's fingers.

The doorbell rang, and Sean went to answer it, praying it was the drug store with the medication that his Doctor had prescribed. His heart began to beat easier when he saw the drugstore's car outside. In short order he had the medication and was back in the bedroom. He sat down beside Elijah, holding a fairly large pill and a glass of water.

"Night, night, sweet baby." He murmured to Elijah. "Doctor says this will put you out within 10 minutes and that when you wake up, the headache will be gone."

He propped Elijah up with his arm just enough that he could swallow the pill and then eased him back to the pillows. Elijah silently held out his arms, eyes caressing Sean adoringly. He stretched out beside Elijah and held him gently hoping the pill would take effect quickly. Elijah turned his head into Sean's shoulder and took a deep, shaky breath.

"You OK, baby?" Sean whispered into his ear.

"Yeah." Elijah said in a sleepy voice. "Just kind of tired."

Sean wanted him to sleep. He stroked Elijah's hair gently, and whispered to him. "Go to sleep, baby. Don't talk. Don't think. Just drift off. Seanie will be here when you wake up. Right beside you."

Elijah nodded slowly against his shoulder. It seemed as though he tried to say something, but couldn't. In just minutes his breathing became relaxed and even. Sean breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw that Elijah was asleep.

He stayed quietly by his side for a long time. He didn't want Elijah to wake up and need something and not find Sean there beside him. He gazed down on the face that he loved and caressed him with gentle fingers.

He tried not to think of Elijah as he was just a short time ago; beautiful face twisted in pain, fingers clutching Sean's hand, moaning pitifully. It was enough to break Sean's heart. He couldn't bear to see Elijah hurt like that. Couldn't bear to see anyone he loved in pain. Physical or emotional.

"I feel as though it's my fault." He thought. "As though somehow I should have been able to prevent it before it happened., or somehow make it stop once it has happened." He sighed, wishing he wasn't quite so quick to take on guilt. Then, looking at Elijah's sleeping face, wondered if it wasn't merely a sign of how deeply he loved.

"One more thing that I'll never figure out." Sean said aloud, shaking his head. He leaned down and kissed the top of Elijah's head. His sleeping face was radiant, as though being freed from his pain had somehow lifted him into another sphere of consciousness. Sean touched his cheek, willing him not to travel too far. "Don't go where I can't follow." He whispered. "Don't leave your Sam behind."

For the rest of the day Sean stayed by Elijah's side. He quietly cleaned the house, dashing back to the darkened bedroom every few minutes to be sure Elijah was still asleep... which he always was. Sean tried to remember the name of the medication his Doctor had prescribed. "That's some pill!" Sean thought gratefully.

As the evening approached, Sean laid down beside Elijah again and watched a movie on his DVD player with the TV's volume turned down low. Sean spend as much time gazing down at Elijah as he did watching the movie. In the flickering light of the TV screen, his face shimmered with animated life. Sean yearned to kiss him. Yearned to pick Elijah up in his arms and hold him close. But Sean was afraid of waking him into more pain, and contented himself with the gentlest stroking of his hair.

It was nearly midnight when he finally turned the TV off and stripped off his clothes. He laid back down next to Elijah and leaned toward him to give his cheek a good night kiss. Two wide blue eyes looked back at him.

"Hi." Elijah breathed, stretching his arm up to caress Sean's face.

"Well, hi yourself." Sean said, leaning into his hand. "How do you feel, sweetie?" He hovered over Elijah, propped on one elbow.

"Groggy." Elijah said sleepily. "And I always have a bit of. . . " he shrugged. " . . . I don't know.. pressure in my neck and head when I have those migraines. But the headache's gone." He smiled up at Sean.

"Thank god." Sean said fervently. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had still been in that pain when you woke up.”

Elijah looked up at him, still caressing his face. “I’ve never had anyone take such good care of me.” He whispered. “I can’t get over how you came in here and just took charge. It was like a miracle.. and god knows I needed one.”

Sean grabbed the hand that Elijah was using to pet his face and kissed it. “I’m going to say this again so I’m sure you understand. The MINUTE you think you’re getting one of those, you are to CALL me! Get it?”

Elijah smiled at him. “I hear you, boss man.” he teased in a soft voice.

Sean gathered Elijah into his arms as gently as he could. He leaned his face into Elijah’s neck and inhaled his warm scent, nearly drowning as the sight, and smell, and feel of him filled Sean’s senses. Sean was instantly lost in him. Completely taken. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Elijah’s arms wind quickly around his neck and his whole body press against Sean’s as tightly as he could.

“Baby.” Sean murmured, fighting against the urgent longing to press Elijah’s body even closer to his. “Be easy, sweetie. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Elijah looked up at him. “I feel fine!” he insisted. “Just a bit groggy from the pill and the headache. But other than that I feel totally fine.” He tugged on Sean’s neck, pulling him down until he could brush Sean’s lips against his. “My hero.” Elijah breathed against Sean’s mouth. “My beautiful hero.”

“Baby.” Sean leaned back, easing Elijah away from him a bit. “Please don’t tease.” He felt afraid that making love would be too much for Elijah after what he’d been through earlier today. Anxious that the headache would start up again. “I’m afraid to mess about too much.” He said softly. “I don’t want to hurt you. Maybe you should just sleep.”

Elijah looked up at him quietly for a moment. Then he lifted both hands to cup Sean’s face and gently pulled him down into a kiss. Sean felt Elijah’s mouth touch his and he gasped, struggling not to lose control. He hungered to grasp Elijah’s hair and crush their mouths together as he would have done on any other night. He felt Elijah’s lips moving against his, gently grasping at his mouth, inhaling Sean’s breath, sipping him as though he were wine, and he thought his body would explode with desire.

‘Lij!” Sean gasped, putting his hands over Elijah’s which still held his face. “Lijah. God. Please, stop. You’re driving me insane.”

Elijah ignored his words, choosing instead to open his mouth a bit wider beneath Sean’s and gently stroke Sean’s mouth with his tongue. Sean moaned low in his throat as his tongue found Elijah’s, twining and moving over it in return. “Baby, baby, baby..” he moaned.

Sean was nearly in tears. His anxiety and upset over Elijah’s pain had left him feeling vulnerable. He wanted nothing more than to devour Elijah completely. Recapture his mouth. Reclaim his body. Take him into himself in every way he could. Trying to hold back on those feelings was driving him mad. And Elijah wasn’t helping by ravishing him with that gorgeous mouth.

“Lijah, please.” he pleaded with Elijah. “Baby, please, don’t.” He eased Elijah back from their embrace just a bit, and kissed his cheeks gently. “I’m worried about you.” He lowered his head, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“Baby, I’m FINE!” Elijah insisted. “The headache isn’t going to come back. He tipped Sean’s head up to look into his eyes and was astounded by the stricken expression on his face. Elijah leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly. “Seeing me like that really got to you didn’t it.” He whispered.

Sean nodded. “It was awful.” He said in a hoarse whisper. “Nearly killed me to see you in that kind of pain.” He was silent for a moment. Then . . . “Do you think I don’t WANT to make love to you?” He asked in a rough voice. “God. I want to more than I could ever tell you.” His trembling hands and voice underscored his words.

“But, if I did . . . and you were hurt by it . . . I’d never forgive myself. I feel bad enough as it is that I wasn’t here sooner. Fucking day from hell! I was a good two hours late! And you laying here suffering all that time. Jesus!” Sean turned swiftly away from Elijah and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, biting his lip.

Elijah stared at Sean with his heart in his throat. He marveled, as he had so often, how lucky he was to have such a being in his life. Sean had cared for him as tenderly as a mother for her sick child. Had gotten him the medicine that lifted him out of pain. Had bathed him as though he were a baby and carried him in his arms to lay him gently down in clean sheets. And how he was feeling guilty because he hadn’t done more.

Elijah leaned over him, determined to ease Sean’s suffering just as Sean had eased his. He reached over to pull on Sean’s shoulder, dragging him back until they were facing each other again. Then he began to stroke Sean’s hair and whisper to him quietly.

"You were more wonderful to me than I could ever say." Elijah whispered to him, hands still roving through Sean's hair. "You took such loving care of me. No one else has EVER taken care of me like that. You're the most loving, extraordinary human being alive and there just aren't any words for how much I love you."

He began to kiss Sean again. Soft, tiny kisses slowly covered Sean's face. Elijah was taking his time, focusing only on kissing Sean softly enough that he felt the fullness and shape of Elijah's lips. Felt that they were soft and wet. Felt that they desired him.

Elijah kissed Sean's eyes, his brow, his cheeks, all the while telling him how wonderful he was. "Seanie, I love you so much." He murmured against his face. "You're so good to me. Better than anyone has ever been. I love you. Sean, I love you. Seanie. Seanie. Please don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it."

Sean's arms were holding him gently. As Elijah talked, he felt those strong arms clench tighter and tighter around him. "Lij." Sean whispered. "Lijah. Sweetie." Elijah kissed the lines around Sean's eyes and stroked his hair gently. Then he lowered his mouth and kissed Sean gently, stroking his lower lip with his tongue, moving his lips all over Sean's mouth until he heard him whimper and felt Sean's arms tighten even more pulling Elijah against his body with all his strength.

"You're going to make love to me, you know." Elijah breathed into Sean's mouth. "Why fight me? You know I'll win." Leaning his head back he grinned at Sean. "Come on, baby. I feel fine... thanks to you." Sean scowled at him skeptically and Elijah laughed out loud.

"Lijah, baby." Sean pleaded, running his hands gently over Elijah's back. "Lets just wait 'till tomorrow. Lay down here and snuggle with me and go to sleep. We'll stay in bed all day tomorrow if you like."

Elijah laughed again. "I'll TAKE that offer!" he crowed leaning back down into Sean's lips. "Come on, baby." He breathed against his mouth. "Come on, Seanie. You know you're going to give in. You know you can't resist me." He nuzzled Sean's mouth open and licked at his lips. Sean gasped and Elijah used that opportunity to kiss him even more deeply. His tongue found Sean's and mated with it, suckling it softly.

Sean moaned and his hands entangled in Elijah's hair, pulling him forward, crushing their lips together. His mouth claimed Elijah's and devoured it. Both of them were breathing in short, sharp gasps.

"Clothes." Sean moaned against Elijah's lips. "Lijah! Take these off!" He pulled at Elijah's T-shirt, yanking it up over his head and throwing it while Elijah did the same thing to his. They ripped off their briefs just as quickly.

Then Sean turned to him, and when Elijah saw the passionate intensity in his eyes he knew he’d won. Whimpering, he held his arms up to Sean who lowered himself slowly onto Elijah, repossessing his body and lips with a shuddering moan.

The moment they felt each other’s naked body they gasped at the electric fire that coursed through them and clung even more fiercely to one another. Elijah arched against Sean in a frenzy of yearning and within seconds his body shook violently as he moaned Sean’s name.

Still trembling in the midst of his own jarring climax, Elijah heard Sean whimper and cry out. He felt Sean’s body shudder and stiffened in release as he moaned Elijah’s name again and again.

It was hard for Elijah not to burst into tears when he felt Sean come in his arms. He didn’t know how to express his gratitude . . . his love. He prayed that Sean could feel his heart through their lovemaking. He didn’t know any other way to show him because putting words around his feelings was simply impossible. There WERE no words that could say how much he loved Sean. He’d tried to find them countless times and failed.

“I love you.” Elijah whispered in a choked voice. “Please, Seanie. Please tell me you can feel how much I love you.”

Sean wrapped his arms around Elijah’s head and buried his face against his neck. “Lijah, I . . . I . . .” he stammered, his voice was as choked as Elijah’s and he struggled to talk. Sean sighed and lifted his head up. Then he shook it hard as if trying to clear it. “God, sweetie, of course I can feel it.” He whispered against Elijah’s ear. “How could I not feel it?”

Elijah shook his head, still clinging to Sean’s body. “I don’t know.” He murmured. “I just know I can’t find the words to tell you how much I love you. The only hope I have is that you can feel it.”

Sean collapsed against him for a moment, then rolled to his side, turning Elijah with him so that they stayed facing each other. “You,” Sean said with a half smile. “are a tease! And . . . a brat.” He kissed Elijah softly. “You knew I didn’t want to do this..” Sean started. Elijah glanced up at him with a look of amused disbelief and Sean stopped. “Well, yeah.” Sean said, laughing. “Maybe I did WANT to do it.. but you knew I was worried about doing it.”

“I know.” Elijah murmured to him, nuzzling against Sean’s shoulder. “I told you it was fine. God, Seanie. You saw me today. Do you think I’d risk getting something like that BACK? I knew it was OK.” He sighed deeply. “God,” Elijah said in a contented voice. “I feel so happy and sleepy and satisfied and so totally loved.” He raised his head and kissed Sean. “Sleep tight, sweet baby. Remember your promise. We stay in bed all day tomorrow.” Then he nestled back into Sean’s arms.

Sean thought of all the things he’d planned to do tomorrow. Then he turned and looked down at Elijah’s face snuggled against his shoulder, half asleep, with a sweet smile on his face. Then he shrugged. “Fuck it. It’ll all keep till day AFTER tomorrow.”

He held Elijah tight against him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
